


Double Date

by dunbu



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbu/pseuds/dunbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本以师兄角度写的，超级想写个狗血的四人约会梗咩哈哈，叫你找僚机吧，最后成全了一对狗男男伐灭哈哈哈哈</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Javi结束训练洗刷完毕，准备离开俱乐部。

想起隔天的休息日并没有值得安排的事情，也许又只能在宿舍睁着眼数秒混过一天，心里就一阵憋闷。

要不然从早到晚都在健身房好了……他这么消极地计划着。

俱乐部好友Morgan进了更衣室，看到发呆中的Javi，一脸迫不及待地凑上来。

“帅哥……”

翻了翻白眼，Javi叠好自己的毛巾塞进口袋，

“贵干，帅哥？”

“明天去约会怎么样？”

嬉皮笑脸地，Morgan一边戳着Javi的手臂一边说。

“……”

直起身，Javi把背包背好靠在衣柜旁斜着对方，

“什么时候帅哥你对我这种类型感兴趣了？”

“我可没说是你，这是邀请你当我的wingman。”

“……我又什么时候看起来适合当wingman了……”

大家都说分手后的Javi看起来不太好招惹，Morgan这家伙倒是脸皮够厚不怕烫。

“别人我不敢说，这个wingman非你莫属。”

Morgan怪里怪气一脸羞涩地对着Javi做了个口型。

Javi懒洋洋的眼神忽然一黑，脊背直了直。

“Yuzu？你……要约他出去？”

Javi有点莫名慌张起来，双手在裤兜上擦了擦。

“嗯，早就有这个想法，虽然是世界冠军，也要谈恋爱不是嘛……”

正在擦冰刀的Morgan没有注意到对方的失态，

“别觉得我在开玩笑，这次可是很认真在请你帮忙啰……Yuzuru总是一副不太自在的样子，觉得单独邀请他出去暂时还不好。今天搭话的时候顺便说了你会一起去玩，他就答应了。我看你这阵子也闲的慌，不管怎么样balabalabala……”

 

Javi走出俱乐部。

不知不觉，Yuzu身边已经开始有很多眼神在追逐了啊……也是呢，那孩子现在浑身上下散发着“我在长大哦”的气息嘛……

Javi踢着脚边的不存在的小石头，沮丧地往家的方向挪动。

想到这里，他把自然卷的头发挠得更加乱七八糟。

会答应Morgan的请求，倒也并非真的是自己闲得慌（也闲喇）。

自打Yuzu步入成年边缘，Javi觉得和师弟的私下接触越来越少，自己的情绪却越来越微妙，这一点让他整个人变得好焦躁。

是的，对自己的日本师弟，Javi忽然开始有了非同寻常的执着。

想起前两年，带着奶味的少年动不动就飞扑进自己的怀里，如今两人却渐渐地开始不那么亲密，或者说，似乎Yuzu不再喜欢那种亲密。

摸上腰的手会被立马拍下来，想揉揉他的头也敏捷地被躲过去。

Javi偶尔会尴尬地笑着“长大了不能再当成小孩子对待了呢”。

但心里的空洞却并没有因为他们的日渐成熟而被填满，反而越发空得疼起来。

这是怎么了呢？

直到他的这份焦躁影响到自己现实生活中的恋情，成为前女友的人对他说，

“有时候我不知道你眼睛里看到的那个人是谁”。

他才知道也许自己，是想一直拥有着那个孩子的，这与他长大成人与否无关。

思考清晰到了这一层，痛苦却变得更加无处宣泄。

Yuzu心里是什么想法，自己自然是不敢去揣测，但当他们失去了以前专属于师兄弟之间的那份“合理的暧昧”，问题的答案似乎已经呼之欲出。

当Javi还在这趟沼泽里艰难移动的时候，却要去给情敌当wingman……

说起来……Morgan是Javi冰上朋友里，少数让自己觉得很靠谱的人……在这么多前提下，Javi更加不想让Yuzu和一个潜在的理想对象有什么自己不知道的接触……这么一想，被不长眼的Morgan请去做僚机，总比薅出个像nam这种不怕事大的小屁孩要好得多。

另外，即便现在还处在浑浑噩噩的阶段，Javi还是不想放过任何可以和Yuzu在冰场外见面的机会。

 

第二天Javi难得不赖床，即便前一晚辗转难眠。

他把自己收拾了一下，就早早去到Morgan短信过来的地点。

猜得没错，Yuzu果然早到了。

Javi远远地看到咖啡厅外站立着的细长身影，为自己机智争取到的独处时间感到有些紧张。

他镇定一下走上前去，故作轻松地与Yuzu点头招呼。

反倒是Yuzu睁大了眼睛，

“Javi这么早？”

“……哈，是啊，我也觉得……”

挠了挠头，Javi不好意思地笑。

Yuzu跟着干巴巴笑了几下，两人迅速地没话讲了。

男孩抿紧嘴巴，低头摆弄着手里的ipod，把耳机掰掉又插上。

什么时候变得尴尬的？

Javi想不出来。

在他看来，Yuzu的疏远，其实也算得上是反常——再怎么成熟了，也不代表要抛弃掉和师兄的正常交流吧？难道平时的自己真的幼稚到了让他无法直视的地步？

就这样的德行，居然还因为Morgan提到“Javi也会来”就答应了约会的请求，这么看来，这孩子或许本身就不反感和Morgan约会这件事。

这么想着，Javi有点后悔早到，上午的空气清新，但是心里此刻却越发地收紧了。

他扯扯衬衫领子，干咳着望向远处，看到Morgan向他们走来。

“嘿真抱歉我们最后才到。”

Morgan微笑着对Yuzu点头，然后转头感激地给了Javi一个眼色。

“你们？”

Javi这才注意到Morgan身边站着的女生。

“让我来介绍一下，Javi，这位是Aliee——Aliee，Javi，你在电视上看到过他了吧？”

M明显没有要对Yuzu介绍Aliee的意思。

“你好Javi！我是你的fan，是我强烈要求Morgan带上我，希望你不要介意。”

女孩大方地伸出手来，Javi只得礼貌地握住，对方甜甜地笑起来。

Javi忽然反应过来，转头盯正亲切地把着Yuzu肩膀询问“吃早餐了吗”的Morgan——

所以这是Double Date？！

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师兄快要被扔到大明湖畔去了惹……俩人以后都不要粗现在一个像素里了惹……反正我脑洞里面的师兄弟绝逼不是蟋蟀俱乐部里那对互相透明人师兄弟惹……心塞塞伐开心……要糖！要糖！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西班牙笨蛋你有种暗恋你有种追啊！！！

四人在大街上似有若无地并排着走。

Javi没找到空隙责怪Morgan自作主张，但排除Morgan不知情，他也实在没有什么能怪罪对方的。

以之前的状况，为他介绍一个颇为不错的女孩子一起约会，说不定在Morgan看来是拯救西班牙情种于失恋漩涡的大善举。

Javi心不在焉地听Aliee说话，却顾不得礼貌，总是不自觉注意Yuzu。

大概是为了不让男孩感到局促，Morgan特地让Yuzu走在他和Javi中间。

稍偏过头去，就能看到师弟双眼眯成两条缝，认真又可爱地在听Morgan讲话，讲到好笑的地方，便甜甜地抿起嘴来。

以前Yuzu也用这样的神情，努力地听自己说英语。

每当那时候，感到莫名满足的西班牙人总是忍不住对男孩露出过分温柔的微笑，但现在Javi可是半点都笑不出来。

Yuzu手里捧着Morgan买的冰淇淋，没怎么动过。

香芋味。他不中意超出日常范围以外的味道，这点Javi是知道的。

街道旁边忽然有人在演奏爵士乐，平时就骚包至极的Morgan，兴奋地将和他臭味相投的Aliee拉去人群中扭动起来，趁这时候Javi迅速地把自己手里的草莓杯与Yuzu手里的对换掉。

对方抬头对上他的眼神，轻轻笑了笑，然后又低下头去咬住冰淇淋勺子，似乎有话想说。

环境嘈杂，Javi却能很清楚地听见Yuzu嘟囔似的低语。

“她……好像会是你喜欢的类型哦。”

抬头望望人群的方向，如果是以前，Aliee确实可能是自己喜欢的类型，Javi想。

热情开朗，漂亮可爱。

但现在自己眼里看见的人，是谁呢？

他试图对现在这种错杂的状况作一点解释。

“……我……并不知道Morgan会……”

“Javi！一起来！”

这时Aliee挤回来，牵住了Javi的手，将他拉离了Yuzu身边。

回头急切地探望着，直到低头的呐身影被人群一层层挡住，Javi心里的不安扩得越来越大。

 

事情原本不应该是这样的。

不是这样的。

 

待人群散去，Morgan对把Yuzu一个人晾在一边感到十分抱歉，拿出提早买好的票，邀请大家下午茶后一起去看电影。

是北美新上的动画片。

Aliee在旁偷笑，Javi却有点不爽——Morgan选对了片子。

他的师弟看到片名后不易察觉喜悦地小小跳了一跳，来自动漫大国的人，到头来最喜欢的影片类型还是动画片，还真是不会腻味。

看着Yuzu略显轻快地迈进电影院，Javi最终还是忍不住笑了。

 

座位自然也被安排得很得当，坐在自己和Morgan中间的Yuzu开始忍不住话唠起来，磕磕绊绊地用英语向Morgan描述他喜欢的某部日本动画。

没多久Javi就觉得这样的安排一点都不得当了。

很努力想要去理解电影内容的Javi，却总能在昏暗的荧幕光下瞥见师弟正和Morgan耳语。

大约是些和剧情有关的话题吧。

隐隐约约传来的嬉笑声让Javi觉得刺耳。

再往下又能看见Yuzu规规矩矩放在腿上的双手，轻轻捏成拳头，分明是有点紧张。

是因为和Morgan交谈，所以紧张吗？

Javi脑袋里面简直已经成了一团浆糊。

一直这样细小地在意旁人的一举一动，心里还无法自制地上演着大戏——比起在冰上抽抽还烦人，这个感觉真是让人混沌到恶心。

他捏着拳头，生出要一把拉起师弟逃离放映厅的冲动，但有个声音冒出来古灵精怪地说——别傻，Yuzu愿不愿意跟你逃还要两说。

正在这么心神不定的当口，另一侧坐着的Aliee忽然拍拍Javi，然后毫无预警地将他的头扳过来，趁着电影进入缓和剧情，大胆地给了初次见面的西班牙人一个吻。

Javi有些惊吓地耸起肩膀捉住Aliee的双臂，把她拉开。

分开时响亮的“啵儿”一声，让Javi乞求隔壁千万不要听到。

偏偏这时候Yuzu就没有在兴奋地讨论什么了，他和Morgan两人盯着刚刚结束的亲吻现场。

Morgan分明是惊喜地抛给Javi一个嘴型。

“Nice。”

“我……”

Javi不知道该说什么，又或许只是想说点什么。

待观察到师弟在暗处的表情，却又忽然失语。

那神情是……难过吗？

一瞬间从Yuzu处传来的低落信息，让Javi忽然找到一个可以呼吸的出口。

隐隐约约地，好像有种跳跃的情绪轻轻敲着自己的心口。

很新鲜，却又像是一直存在的一种情绪。

 

“我去洗手间。”

Yuzu忽然站起来，对隔壁的人抱歉地说，对方有些讶异地起身让他离开。

困惑的Morgan摸着下巴再坐下来，探过身悄悄对Javi征询，

“我不知道，这样进展是不是太快了？”

“什么？”

还在当机的Javi摸不着头脑。

“洗手间！Javi！我没想到亚洲人会这么着急，我是说，今天感觉是还不错啦……哎呀不管了……”

碎碎念着，Morgan也起身离开放映厅。

Javi还在蒙圈，转过头疑惑地看Aliee，

“什么？”

却见对方诡笑着对Morgan的背影做出一个“nice”。

“什……么？！”

总算理解到的西班牙笨蛋毫不犹豫地起身，往厅外跑去，期间其他观众对这小块地方的些微骚动终于发出一些抱怨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咦追上去了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 围观群众表示活了这么多年，Morgan是他们见过最没眼水的笨基佬。

Javi一直是个把“顺其自然“当做人生哲学的人。

他一直很尽责地在履行西班牙人慵懒自由，散漫热情的行事风格。

很多事情没想过“要争取”，该是自己的，就自然会过来不是吗？

这样的个性很大程度影响过他作为运动员的职业生涯——但想想会一直滑冰，也是因为在这方面天赋异禀，这么说来，算是又一个顺其自然。

 

但是那个男孩，让他终于体会到有些时候，真的要去他妈的顺其自然。

 几乎是跌跌撞撞地跳出放映厅，准备寻找洗手间，却见熟悉的两个身影就在放映厅走廊处停留交谈着什么。

 

 “你在哭吗Yuzuru？”

Morgan不安的声音传来。

Javi忙奔过去，一把将埋头不语的人捉住拉近自己。

低头查探了一下，除了在簌簌流着那不知名的眼泪以外，男孩似乎没有什么其他不对劲。

“你对他做了什么Morgan？”

Javi瞪了眼一脸冤枉的友人。

“嘿！出来就看见他在哭，仔细想想我好像什么都还没做啊！”

无奈地摊手，这情况让人着实不太好理解。

 

在自己怀里的师弟有点挣扎，力道轻微却也并不见得是真心想挣开。

Javi深吸了一口气，对Morgan抱歉地说，

“对不起伙计，我得先离开了。”

Morgan指着放映厅，

“你要丢下Aliee？”

“我得先离开了，和Yuzu。”

“……？你们俩要丢下我和Aliee！？”

“抱歉，改天我会给你解释，但现在有更重要的事情。”

说完Javi拉着Yuzu，轻易地将人牵走，留下用鼻孔出气Morgan。

 

路上另有几个放映厅结束了播放，人群从里向外涌出来。

Javi拉着人停下，从对方的口袋里摸出惯用的口罩给他套上。

被这样安排着的Yuzu只是低头，任凭师兄把自己的卫衣帽子也扶上来，脸被遮了个严实。

 

就这样牵着对方的手，直到走出商业区，来到旁边的小憩公园。

这时夜色已经慢慢染黑了天空，身边的冷空气开始往下降，Yuzu被忽然停下来的Javi搂住肩膀，揉进了温暖的身体里。

Javi犹豫着，但手掌最终还是轻轻抚上了师弟柔软的头发。

天知道他有多久没有这么做过了，又有多想这么做。

Yuzu从刚才就顺从着，这份顺从让Javi更加确定了些什么。

从上午一见面，那种吊诡的，奇异的焦躁，就是这个。

 

“Yuzu，告诉我，”

他把着师弟的后脑勺，轻轻地拍打却也掩饰不住急切，

“你喜欢Morgan吗？”

Yuzu轻颤了一下，猛地推开抛出无礼问题的人。

力气更大些的家伙却不依不饶，他再走上前捉住对方双手，放在自己的胸口处。

“如果不喜欢！那现在就告诉我！上帝我快要被折磨疯了！”

几乎是吼出这话，Javi明明白白地在发泄这段日子以来心里压抑的混乱。

Yuzu停止反抗，口罩上方一双眼睛又蒙上水雾。

忽而感到抱歉的Javi再把瘦条条的身体搂紧。

他埋头在Yuzu的耳朵旁，用力呼吸着师弟身上特别的香甜气味，长久以来焦虑不安的心情，第一次缓和下来。

分明是自己把自己折磨得神经兮兮，他的Yuzu哪有做错什么事情？

 

许久了，怀里一直抖着的人终于开口。

“Morgan说……你叫我来……我、我好想见你……”

Yuzu哽咽着，在Javi胸前瓮声瓮气到，声音里止不住的委屈可怜。

“嗯我知道了……对不起……”（回去要把Morgan这个两头骗的玩意儿卷成皮球。）

“……我不想你和别人约会……Javi你、你要新的恋人的话……”

男孩脸红得发烫，舌头打结。

 

Javier，迟钝的大蠢货。

他这么骂自己。

现在才想明白，那期间Yuzu给自己的距离感，分明是由于长大的孩子心里有了计较——大约是因为喜欢，所以更加不敢放肆。

还处在另一段关系中的自己却想要继续和师弟保持亲密的关系，不清不楚的暧昧，这才是会让对方痛苦的行为。

说起来不够成熟的，一直都是自己。

 

Javi用嘴唇轻轻碰着Yuzu的头顶，长久以来的折磨终于结束了。

“原谅我之前混乱得不知道该怎么做Yuzu ……我……并不打算要新的恋人。”

“……”

Yuzu抬起头，眼睛看向Javi。

Javi摸摸他红肿上翘的眼尾，轻轻笑起来。

他低下头去，隔着口罩吻上他的师弟。

 “一直以来，我都只想要你。”

男孩叹了一声满足地闭上眼，双手环上了师兄的脖子。

 

“唔……我喜欢你Javi……”

被亲吻的人在间隙努力地表白。

“嗯，还有呢？”

Javi啄着男孩的脸，恶作剧地轻轻吸吮脸颊肉，发出“啾”的可爱声响。

“还有……让你混乱了我很抱歉……”

“不对，还有。”

口罩被摘下来，被吻得通红的脸上露出努力思考的神情。

“还有……还有……”

“还有我爱你。Yuzuru。”

 

Javi吻上那片唇，轻轻地，小心地夺取了Yuzu的空气。

然后焦躁的心，总算是彻底平息。

换之翻腾的，是一种直冲大脑的，叫做喜悦的激动。

 

真是一场错位了，又总算让一切复位的Double Date。

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Morgan后来没有被卷成皮球，只是在冰场上让那对被自己意外成全的狗男男闪了整整一个训期。

“Oser！”他沮丧地滑过去场边，叉腰抗议，“不用管管那些上冰期间谈恋爱的家伙吗？”

“……”Brian抬眼瞥了眼冰场那头你一眼我一眼的小情侣，“我不知道Morgan，他们看起来状态很好。”

“但是严重影响我的训练！”

“嗯……”摸摸没有胡子的下巴，Brian眯起眼睛打量抗议人士，

“这么着吧Morgan，这个赛季，你也给俱乐部抱块A级赛的牌子回来，我就给他俩签禁止冰场亲热条约。”

“……我会努力的。”

“很好。”

Brian回头对David做个大拇指手势——“世界上最棒的教练”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈比哈皮惹……缠缠绵绵到天涯~~~你是风儿我是沙~~~  
> 我文里不会有腹黑的妞妞，又甜又萌又清纯哒~你们想法好复杂啧啧啧。


End file.
